Wooden Heart
by AkiShawol
Summary: ¿Quién no soñó alguna vez con recibir su carta de Hogwarts? Victoria Prince es una de esas afortunadas. Pero algo en su pasado hará cambiar el rumbo de su vida. ¿Te atreves a vivirlo con ella? Este fanfic está basado en la primera novela de J.K. Rowling y narra el primer año en Hogwarts de Harry y sus amigos, pero también de este nuevo personaje, Vic. ¡Espero lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**LA CARTA**

_Señorita V. Prince  
Calle de la Hilandera  
Cokeworth  
Inglaterra_

Ya había llegado el momento. Ya había llegado la carta. Un sobre amarillento, con mi nombre en tinta verde esmeralda. Seguramente la carta más esperada por la mayoría de los niños de once años. Pero para mi solo significaba ver a mi padre, no solo en los meses de verano, sinó también durante las clases.

Dejé la carta de Hogwarts, todavía sin abrir, sobre la mesilla de noche y me tumbé en la cama, pensativa. Me quedé mirando el techo y sentía cómo los párpados se volvían cada vez más pesados. Odiaba esta casa, era gris, y más que una casa parecía una celda oscura, con las paredes recubiertas por miles y miles de libros de cuero negro o marrón. Más bien parecía una casa abandonada que un hogar donde vivían un hombre de unos treinta y un años y su hija, de once. Ir a Hogwarts significaría dejar este polvoriento y oscuro lugar para trasladarme a otro de piedra, enorme, asistir a clases, y lo peor de todo: rodeado de hijos de muggle. Si queréis mi opinión, me quedo la casa abandonada, en la que yo soy dueña y ama de cada rincón… hasta que llega verano y el verdadero dueño regresa a casa. En esa época mi único hogar es mi cuarto, algo más ordenado que el resto de la casa.

Miré la hora: 18:57. Genial. Mi padre ya estaría al caer. Me levanté no sin antes realizar un gran esfuerzo mental. Guardé la carta en el cajón de la mesilla de noche, y al darme la vuelta lo vi de pie, mirándome.

- Buenos días, padre – saludé, intentando disimular mi decepción.

- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? – me preguntó, arrugando su puntiaguda nariz.

- No – me encogí de hombros. Mi padre entornó los ojos, se abrió paso en mi habitación y fue directamente al cajón donde escasos segundos antes había guardado la carta. La sacó y la sostuvo a la altura de su pecho, inquisidor – Oh, eso. Sí, bueno, pensaba ir uno de estos días al Callej-

- ¡Ni siquiera la has abierto! – me cortó. Si las miradas matasen…

- ¿Para qué? Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, papá. No tienes que preocuparte.

- No lo hacía. – me lanzó la carta y salió de mi habitación dando un portazo, visiblemente molesto por el insinuamiento a su preocupación por mí. Me reí por lo bajo y me senté en la cama para abrir la carta.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_ Querida señorita Prince:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_ Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta_

Junto a la carta venía la lista de los materiales del curso. Suspiré. No me quedaba otra que mandar una lechuza con la confirmación de que asistiría este año al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

_Profesor Severus Snape, _

_He recibido la carta de Hogwarts. Estaré ahí el 1 de septiembre._

_Cordialemente, Victoria Prince._

Doblé el pergamino y me dirigí al cuarto de la lechuza. Até el rollo de pergamino a una de sus patas y esta salió volando por la ventana. Volví a encerrarme en mi cuarto y no tardé nada en oir las fuertes pisadas de mi padre.

- ¡¿Te parece divertido?! – entró bruscamente en mi cuarto, con el pergamino sostenido en el aire al lado de su grasiento pelo negro - ¡¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana?!

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, poniendo cara de inocente – No han especificado a quién tenía que mandarle la lechuza. Y bueno, está claro que tú estás más cerca.

Arrugó el pergamino y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo. Yo en cambio no pude evitar reirme.

No podía evitar esto. Tenía que planear una excursión a Londres para todo lo necesario para mi primer año en Hogwarts. A ver como se lo planteo a mi querido padre.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL CALLEJÓN DIAGÓN**

Estaba de pie delante del Caldero Chorreante, lista para acceder al Callejón Diagón. Todavía faltaba un mes para el 1 de septiembre, pero quería dejarlo todo preparado lo antes posible, para evitar encontrarme con todos los alumnos haciendo sus compras a última hora.

Esperé hasta que mi padre se perdiese definitivamente de vista: no quería que nadie nos relacionara. Para el resto del mundo, él no era mi padre ni yo su hija. Me dispuse a entrar, pero un hombre enorme me bloqueó el paso, junto con un niño bajito con gafas. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada y a penas se le veían los ojos debajo de esa pelambrera. Quise quejarme, pero ese gigante imponía demasiado. Así que me limité a seguirlos hasta el interior de aquel bar oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer al gigante. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían. Me quedé en un rincón mientras el gigante hablaba con el cantinero.

El Caldero Chorreante se había quedado en silencio súbitamente, todos pendiente no del gigante, como lo estaba yo, sino del niño que lo acompañaba.

Y entonces me di cuenta.

- Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.

Era él. Harry Potter. El niño que sobrevivió. El niño que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso. Llena de una furia desconocida, me adelanté, empujando a Potter. Fui hasta ese pequeño patio cerrado, en el que no había nada más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos. Tenía que recordar la combinación de ladrillos que había que tocar para acceder a ese callejón oculto de los muggles. Tres horizontales… Dos verticales…

Por arte de magia, la pared que estaba delante de mi se abrió dando lugar a un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para que el gigante del Caldero Chorreante pasase sin ningún problema, un pasaje que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

Pasé por debajo del arco y pude ver que la mayoría de los alumnos habían tenido la misma idea que yo. Veía como varios padres muggles se quedaban asombrados delante de los escaparates de varias tiendas y a mi me entró una arcada solo de pensar que tendría que compartir habitación con alguno de ellos.

Esta vez me tocaba a mi. Palpé mi bolsillo para asegurarme que los galeones que me había dado mi padre seguían ahí; no me hacía ninguna gracia hacerles una visita a los duendes de Gringotts. Miré mi lista de libros y accesorios:

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_UNIFORME_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

_— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).  
— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.  
— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).  
— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

_LIBROS_

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.  
— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.  
— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.  
— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.  
— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.  
— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.  
— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.  
— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, QuentinTrimble._

_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

_1 varita.  
1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).  
1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
1 telescopio.  
1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Mi primer destino serían los libros. No quise empezar por el más cercano, la verdad es que no me apetecía volver temprano a casa. Me dirigí hacia la librería _Flourish & Blott's_. Allí conseguí todos los ejemplares que necesitaba. El que más me había llamado la atención era el libro de Quentin Trimble. Lo estaba ojeando mientras me dirigía a mi segundo destino: la varita.

Tenía que seguir hasta el final de la calle, hasta Ollivander's. Me detuve a contemplar el escaparate: estaba lleno de polvo y solo tenía un simple cojín desteñido de color púrpura con una única varita. Suspiré. Entré. Sonó una campanilla indicando mi presencia. El local era muy pequeño y vacío, salvo por una larga silla. Las paredes estaban repletas de miles de estrechas cajas amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo.

- Buenos días, señorita Prince – llamó una voz. Me sobresalté y al mirar vi que el señor Ollivander estaba observándome desde detrás de una montañita de cajas – Veo que no vienes acompañada por tu padre. Menuda lástima.

Me ahorré los comentarios tipo _cómo sabe quién soy_, y _cómo sabe quién es mi padre_. Darle demasiada importancia a esos detalles hacía crecer la curiosidad de la gente. Así que simplemente le contesté que necesitaba una varita. Al hombre se le iluminarion los ojos.

- ¿Con qué brazo sostienes la varita? – me preguntó, mientras me medía de arriba abajo. Me limité a contestar con un seco con el brazo derecho – La verdad es que eres clavada a tu madre – se me puso la piel de gallina ante esa palabra. ¿Había conocido a mi madre? - Solo con verte ahí de pie sé exactamente cuál es tu varita. Espera aquí – dicho eso desapareció detrás de las cajas. Volvió a emerger medio minuto más tarde con una de esas cajitas alargadas en las manos.

- Toma, prueba esta – me tendió una varita bastante larga y algo irregular – Laurel, 31 centímentros, corazón de dragón, ligeramente elástica – dijo con entusiasmo. Al tocarla, sentí un súbito calor en los dedos. Levanté la varita sobre mi cabeza, la hice bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. El señor Ollivander parecía muy contento - ¡Lo sabía! ¡Solo hay que verte!

Esos comentarios ya empezaban a cabrearme. Me llevé la mano a los bolsillos y saqué siete galeones de oro, con los que pagué la varita del señor Ollivander. Al salir de la tienda lo volví a ver, a ese niño, Harry Potter. Hice una mueca de asco y volví a recorrer la calle hasta mi siguiente destino.

Entré en _El Emporio de la Lechuza_. Un centenar de ojos brillantes me observaban desde cada esquina de la tienda. Mientras me acercaba al mostrador reparé en una lechuza oscura con manchas blancas. Me pareció la más bonita del lugar.

- Quiero esa de ahí – le indiqué al dependiente. Salí de la tienda con mi nueva lechuza en su jaula.

Compré todo lo que me faltaba de la lista y volví al Caldero Chorreante. Eché un vistazo por todas las mesas, y en una de ellas vi a mi padre, hablando con un hombre de pelo plateado. Al verme asintió de manera que solo yo supiera que lo hacía por mi. El hombre de pelo plateado no se dio cuenta de ese gesto y siguió con su profundo monólogo. Yo en cambio salí del bar y me dirigí a un callejón oscuro de Charing Cross Road. Al cabo de dos minutos, apareció.

- Bonita lechuza.

- Sí. Se llama Athene.


	3. Chapter 3

**EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS:**

**VIAJE A TRAVÉS DEL ANDÉN 9¾**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había estado en el Callejón Diagón, y por desgracia, hoy tendría que volver a ver a muchos de los alumnos con los que me crucé ese día, incluyendo a Potter. Hoy era 1 de septiembre. La mayoría de los niños de once años esperan este día tanto como su carta de ingreso, ¿yo? Pues nada, aquí estaba, empaquetando las últimas cosas sin demasiado ánimo. Pero gracias a Dios, este último mes había tenido una amiga: Athene. Mi padre había hecho una excepción y había permitido que se quedara conmigo en vez de con Evy, la lechuza de la casa.

Mi padre llevaba ya una semana en Hogwarts y me había asegurado que hoy alguien vendría a recogerme y me llevaría a King's Cross, desde donde accedería al andén del Expreso de Hogwarts. El único problema es que faltaba media hora para las once y seguía estando sola en casa. No voy a negar que el ir a Hogwarts no me hace demasiado ilusión, pero sentirme abandonada de esa manera me ponía… ¿Qué sentimiento era ese? ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? ¿Enfado? No conseguía indentificarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos más cuando por fin escuché señales de vida en el rellano: un hombre de mediana edad y de cabello cobrizo estaba de pie mirando a su alrededor. Me aclaré la garganta para indicarle que estaba ahí:

- ¿La señorita Prince? – tenía una voz muy grave y una mirada profunda: por una fracción de segundos me quedé embobada mirando para él – ¿La señorita Prince? – exclamó elevando el tono de voz.

- Sí, sí – me espabilé. En ese momento deseé que la tierra me tragase, debí parecer idiota.

- Me envía el señor Snape. He de llevarla hasta King's Cross. Por favor, sígame.

Llegamos a la estación mediante un Traslador pocos segundos después, y apenas al llegar el hombre me abandonó con todas mis cosas. _¿Y ahora?,_ pensé. Vi pasar a tres personas, y los tres se reían a carcajadas: había un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque tenía un bigote inmenso; la señora que lo acompañaba era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual; el niño, más o menos de mi misma edad, era, como decirlo, enorme, como un cerdo con patas. _Muggles_, pensé, con un deje de asco. Tras un escalofrío, proseguí mi camino. Tenía que buscar el andén nueve y tres cuartos, pero mi padre no me había dicho cómo llegar hasta él. Empujé el carrito que contenía mis bagages y recorrí los andenes nueve y diez de arriba abajo, sin encontrar indicio alguno del andén nueve y tres cuartos ni cómo acceder a él.

- ... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...

Un grupo de magos aparecieron de la nada. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo. Se pararon cerca de donde estaba yo, a lo que me escondí un poco detrás de la columna que dividía los andenes nueve y diez.

- Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? - dijo la madre.

- ¡Nueve y tres cuartos! - dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre - Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?

-No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.

El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez, y cuando parecía que iba a chocar contra las taquillas, desapareció como por arte de magia. No lograba entender cómo lo había hecho, así que me quedé observando como dos gemelos desaparecían también.

Cuando me estaba adelantando para preguntarles cómo acceder al andén nueve y tres cuartos, apareció: Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Volví a esconderme detrá de la columna.

- Discúlpeme - dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.

- Hola, querido - dijo - Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo - señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.

- Sí - dijo Harry - Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...

- ¿Cómo entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza. _Ya somos dos_, pensé - No te preocupes - dijo - Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.

Harry empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera: desapareció al instante. Así que tenía que correr hacia la división de los dos andenes, ¿no? La idea me daba un poco de miedo, ¿y si no funcionaba? Esperé a que el último niño pasase al andén junto con su madre y su hermana.

Ahora me tocaba a mi.

Me coloqué frente a la barrera y cerré los ojos. Empecé a caminar y luego a correr. Ya está, ya he chocado y estoy en coma. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, que esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Miré hacia atrás, donde se suponía que estaba la taquilla, pero en vez de eso, vi un cartel de hierro con las palabras _Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos_.

Lo había logrado.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles. Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar.

Empujé mi carrito por el andén en busca de un compartimento vacío. Pasé al lado de varias familias cuyos hijos no querían subir al tren: sin duda de primero. Tuve que ir hasta el final del tren para encontrar un vagón vacío, pero por desgracia, Harry también se dirigía hacia allí. Respiré profundamente y seguí mi camino, al fin y al cabo, no me podía quedar fuera.

Por lo visto Harry tenía ciertas dificultades para subir su bául al tren, _normal, con lo flacucho que es_. Necesitó de la ayuda de los gemelos pelirrojos para subir sus cosas al tren, y una vez listo, volvió a bajar al andén para charlar con los gemelos.

Los ignoré y subí mis cosas sin demasiada dificultad. Busqué un compartimento vacío y me senté al lado de la ventana, esperando a que todos los alumnos se subieran. A los pocos segundos, la puerta de mi compartimento se abrió para dejar paso a un niño de cabello negro y gafas.

Oh no.

- ¿Puedo? – me preguntó, con una débil sonrisa. Asentí resoplando. Harry se sentó al lado de la venta, en frente de mi. Se quedó mirando por la ventana a la familia que lo había ayudado, y yo solo podía rezar para que no viniesen todos a este compartimento. No podía ser este el único libre - Me llamo Harr-

- Escucha – le corté – ahórrate las presentaciones, no me interesa conocerte, ni a ti ni a nadie – Harry me miró con ojos de cachorrito atropellado, y se centró en la ventanilla.

El tren comenzó a moverse. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

La puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse, para dejar paso esta vez al menor de los pelirrojos. ¡Es que no piensan dejarme tranquila!

-¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? -preguntó, señalando el asiento que estaba a mi lado - Todos los demás vagones están llenos.

Harry negó con la cabeza y el pelirrojo se sentó a mi lado. Pero ahí no se acabó la cosa: llegaron los gemelos diciendo no sé qué cosa sobre una tarántula gigante, a lo que se fueron. Rebusqué en mi bolso y saqué el libro de _Filtros y pociones mágicas _y me sumergí en el preciso arte de la creación de pociones, mientras Harry y el otro niño hablaban, como no, del niño que sobrevivió.

Una hora después, a eso de las doce, se escuchó bastante movimiento en el pasillo, por lo que levanté la vista de mi libro. Una mujer con cara sonriente y hoyuelos se asomó y nos dijo:

- ¿Queréis algo del carrito?

Harry se levantó de un salto y se quedó maravillado con las chucherías del carrito. El otro niño en cambio dijo que ya tenía un bocadillo. Harry compró tantas cosas que las tuvo que esparcir por el asiento. Yo me había comprado una empanada de calabaza y había vuelto a mi lectura.

- ¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? - preguntó Harry

- Gryffindor - dijo el niño. Parecía deprimido— Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.

- Lo creais o no, Slytherin es la mejor casa de Hogwarts – les corté, sin levantar la vista de mi libro de pociones.

- ¿Esa no es la casa en la que estaba Vold… Quén-vosotros-sabéis? – preguntó Harry, más a su nuevo amigo que a mi. Este asintió con miedo - ¿Cómo puedes decir que Slytherin es la mejor casa si Quién-tú-sabes estuvo en ella? Él asesinó a mis padres.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan necio? Juzgar una casa por una sola persona – argumenté mirándolo a los ojos – ¿Crees que un muggle como tú puede opinar sobre lo que está bien y lo que está mal en el mundo mágico? El niño que vivió… Pena que el Señor no hubiese acabado ya contigo…

Me levanté y recorrí los pasillos furiosa, mascullando su nombre con varios insultos más. Un chico rubio de tez pálida me paró al oirme pronunciar su nombre.

- ¿Harry Potter? ¿Has dicho Harry Potter? ¿El famoso Harry Potter?

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo has oído bien!

- Qué interesante…

- ¿Me puedo ir ya? – dije enfadada. Hoy la gente estaba un poco por tocarme las narices.

- ¿Dónde?

- Está en el último vagón, si preguntas por el niño que vivió – puse un poco de más de énfasis en esto último. Seguramente sería alguien que lo único que quiere es pedirle su autógrafo – Y si por el contrario me preguntas dónde voy yo, déjame decirte que pierdes el tiempo – dicho esto seguí mi camino a ningún sitio. Solo el hecho de caminar por esta enorme serpiente roja me relajaba un poco.

De repente una voz retumbó por todo el tren:

_- Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio. _

Suerte que momentos atrás me había vestido con la túnica, porque con la simple idea de volver a ese compartimento me entraba mal de cuerpo.

El tren aminoró la marcha hasta que se detuvo del todo. Todos los alumnos se empujaban para ser los primeros en pisar el frío y oscuro andén de lo que supuse sería Hogsmeade. Entonces apareció una linterna que iluminó el lugar:

- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? – enseguida supe que se trataba del gigante del Caldero Chorreante. Su gran cara peluda rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas - Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, seguimos al gigante por lo que parecía ser un estrecho sendero tupido de árboles a ambos lados.

- En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó el gigante por encima del hombro -, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte _¡ooooooh!_

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

- ¡No más de cuatro por bote! - gritó el barbudo, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Yo me subí junto con dos chicos morenos y una chica rubia - ¿Todos habéis subido? - continuó el hombre, que tenía un bote para él solo - ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estábamos en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

-¡Bajad las cabezas! - exclamó el gigante, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Obedecí y agaché la cabeza y los botecitos nos llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fuimos por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirnos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegamos a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde trepamos por entre las rocas y los guijarros. El gigante barbudo levantó su puño y golpeó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.


	4. Chapter 4

**EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR**

La puerta se abrió, y detrás estaba una bruja alta, de pelo negro y una túnica verde esmeralda. La bruja tenía una expresión severa.

- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall - dijo el gigante.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Nos hizo pasar al vestíbulo. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorcha, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol conducía a los pisos superiores.

Seguimos a la profesora McGonagall. Pude oír un ruido de cientos de voces que provenían de una puerta situada a nuestra derecha. Seguramente los demás alumnos estaban en esa sala, pero la profesora nos llevó a otra: una habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - dijo la profesora McGonagall - El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos – no pude evitar lanzarle una mirada soberbia a Potter -Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible. Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. Por favor, esperad aquí tranquilos.

¿Seleccionados? ¿Cómo? Miré a mi alrededor y vi que todos los alumnos parecían tan nerviosos como yo.

De repente, unos veinte fantasmas aparecieron de la nada, charlando tan tranquilos, sin prestarnos atención. Eran de un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes.

- En marcha - dijo una voz aguda - La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

- Ahora formad una hilera - nos dijo la profesora - y seguidme.

Me coloqué la última de la fila, detrás de una chica de pelo negro. Salimos de aquella habitación y volvimos a cruzar el vestíbulo, dirección el Gran Comedor. Era un lugar muy iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. Reconocí de inmediato esos cabellos negros y grasientos, y esa nariz puntiaguda: Snape. La profesora McGonagall nos llevó delante de la tarima y nos hizo esperar ahí. Intenté no cruzar mi mirada con mi padre… quiero decir, con el profesor Snape.

La profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete y un sombrero delante de la fila de alumnos. Durante varios segundos se hizo el silencio absoluto. Entonces el sombrero se movió, y una rasgadura bastante ancha se formó, como una boca, y este comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante_

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos tras la canción del sombrero. Este se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y se quedó rígido otra vez.

- Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo la profesora McGonagall con un rollo de pergamino en las manos - ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó el sombrero. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

- ¡Bones, Susan!

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

- ¡Boot, Terry!

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

Esta vez fue la segunda mesa a la izquierda la que rompió en aplausos. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras este se reunía con ellos.

A Brocklehurst, Mandy también le tocó Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender fue elegida como una sucia y apestante Gryffindor. Bulstrode, Millicent, en cambio, fue a Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy, el chico del tren, se adelantó al oír su nombre. El sombrero, apenas habiendo tocado su cabeza, gritó: SLYTHERIN. Tal vez me había equivocado, tal vez no quería un autógrafo de Potter, al fin y al cabo. Draco se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin y se reunió con los chicos que lo acompañaban en el tren.

- ¡Potter; Harry! - me erguí un poco sobre los pocos alumnos que todavía quedaban por ser seleccionados. Me di cuenta que casi toda la sala se había sumido en un tenue murmullo y miradas furtivas hacia Harry. El sombrero tardó un buen rato en darle su casa a Potter, como si le costase elegir un lugar adecuado para el. Los dos parecían tener una profunda conversación; tal vez el niño Potter estuviese eligiendo su casa. Finalmente lo eligió como un Gryffindor. ¡Cómo no! Solo esperaba no correr esa misma suerte.

- ¡Prince; Victoria! – me dio un vuelco el corazón. Me adelanté, me coloqué el sombrero y me senté en el taburete. El sombrero me tapó los ojos, y solo alcanzaba a ver unos mechones pelirrojos que se habían quedado enganchados delante de mis ojos. De repente oí una vocecita en mi oído.

- Vaya vaya… - susurró el sombrero - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Tu mente está claramente en Slytherin, pero hay algo de tu pasado que podría hacerte encajar en Gryffindor, ¿sabes? Sí… lo veo muy claro… Sí… GRYF-

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! – lo interrumpí a tiempo de que cometiese el mayor error de toda su existencia. Todo el comedor se quedó mirando bastante intrigado. ¿Yo? ¿En Gryffindor? ¡No! Eso era imposible. Prefería mil veces no asistir a Hogwarts que estar en semejante vergüenza de casa – Ponme en Gryffindor y lo lamentarás, sombrero estúpido – podía escuchar claramente como la gente preguntaba qué pasaba; genial, había conseguido ser el centro de atención, bien por mi. Respiré profundo e intenté tranquilizarme. Para dar el cante ya estaba Potter, no necesitaba que la gente se quedara con mi nombre. Pero eso de pretender ponerme en Gryffindor era demasiado…

Me llevé las manos al sombrero y intenté quitármelo, estaba más que claro: tomaría el tren de vuelta a Londres esa misma noche. Apenas lo había despegado medio milímetro de mi cabeza, el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó: SLYTHERIN.

Con una sonrisa burlona me lo quité del todo y me dirigí a la mesa de Slytherin. Pasé delante de las demás casas con aires de grandeza, haciendo ondear mi larga melena pelirroja como si hubiese ganada la más importante de las batallas. La mesa de mi nueva casa era la única que aplaudía, los demás se limitaron a seguirme con la mirada y a susurrar por lo bajo.

Me senté al lado de uno de los amigos de Draco, en frente del mismo. Este me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción; le devolví una mirada de superioridad, no iba a darle motivos para que esto fuera más lejos. Había venido aquí para estudiar y nada más. Nada de amigos. Nada de nada. Una vez fuera de esto, intentaría traer de vuelta al Señor Oscuro y ser mi mano derecha, lo tenía claro.

Miré hacia la mesa de los profesores, y mientras Dumbledore le dedicaba una calurosa sonrisa a Harry, Snape… ¡¿Snape también lo miraba a EL?! ¿Podía sentirme más traicionada?

Los alumnos terminaron de ser seleccionados, entre ellos estaba el Weasley del tren, al que enviaron a Gryffindor, y otro de los chicos era Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin. McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie y miró con expresión radiante a todos los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si no hubiese nada más satisfactoria que vernos a todos ahí sentados.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – exclamó - ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! – se volvió a sentar y todos los alumnos rompieron en aplausos y vitoreos. No sabía si reír o llorar de la petética escena que acababa de presenciar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los platos de oro que decoraban las grandes mesas del Gran Comedor se llenaron con deliciosos manjares: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta. Los alumnos empezaron a servirse, y eso hice yo también: pollo y guisantes. Para beber lo más solicitado era el zumo de calabaza, y la verdad es que no me disgustaba la idea. Estaba más acostumbrada a tomar esas bebidas refrescantes de los muggles, ya que al pasar la mayoría de los meses del año totalmente sola, era lo máximo a lo que aspiraba.

Mientras comíamos, un fantasma se sentó al lado de Draco: estaba lleno de sangre y tenía el rostro demacrado, unos ojos sin expresión alguna que miraba fijamente un plato de oro vacío.

- Comed mientras podáis, mis pequeños – comenzó a hablar, sobresaltándonos a todos – Solía ser un buen comedor, pero esto, ahora, ya…no… puedo – parecía como si quisiese echarse a llorar pero no pudiese (cosa obvia estando muerto). En el fondo me daba un poco de pena, pero intenté no prestarle atención – Peeves.

- ¿Disculpe? – levanté la mirada de mi plato para esperar su contestación. No entendía qué era lo que pretendía con Peeves, ¿acaso nos estaba maldiciendo?

- Peeves – repitió – Si tenéis algún problema con Peeves venid a verme – y dicho eso el fantasma, del que más tarde supe que era el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de la casa de Slytherin, se fue del comedor atravesando una pared.

- Mirad a todos esos _sangre sucia_ disfrutando de algo que solamente debería pertenecernos a nosotros – Draco decidió romper el hielo tras casi media hora sin hablar.

- ¿Alguna víctima en concreto? – preguntó el chico que estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Víctima? – exclamé, no pensé que un niño de once años pensase en matar a alguien por ser un asqueroso sangre sucia. Los postres aparecieron de repente.

- Hablo de esa Granger – prosiguió Draco sirviéndose un pastel de manzana – Y como ella otros. Pero es tan sabelotodo que me desquicia. Iré a por ella – sentenció.

- ¿Y qué harás con Potter? – volvió a preguntar el chico que estaba a mi lado, que se habia servido varios trozos de helado, rosquillas y relámpagos de chocolate.

- Tiempo al tiempo, Goyle, Potter se llevará su merecido cuando el Señor Tenebroso vuelva a alzarse – no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo con esa magnífica idea – Veo que compartes mi opinión… Victoria, ¿me equivoco?

Asentí.

- Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año – no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que los postres habían desaparecido y la sala se había quedado en silencio.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

- ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! – Dumbledore agitó su varita y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras - ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!

Todo el colegio empezó a cantar, cada uno a un tiempo distinto:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

- ¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Todos los alumnos salieron del Gran Comedor siguiendo a sus respectivos prefectos. Yo me dirigí junto con los demás alumno hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Este año iba a ser largo, muy largo.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL PROFESOR DE POCIONES**

La ceremonia de selección me envió a Slytherin, como yo quería. Era algo casi lógico teniendo en cuenta que procedía de una familia de Sangre Pura y todos y cada uno de sus miembros habían pertenecido a esa casa; no iba a permitirme ser la deshonra de la familia. Jamás.

_Pociones._

Esa iba a ser mi primera clase del día. Era buena en pociones, es algo que jamás podré negar. Me apasiona ese sutil arte. Pero no quería estar con mi padre, quien impartía esa clase. Lo odiaba, sin saber por qué. Pero lo que más odiaba en ese preciso instante era tener que compartir clase con Gryffindor. Durante toda la semana había compartido clase con todas las casas, y sin duda alguna, Gryffindor era la peor de todas: creídos donde no los hay, y esa… esa Sangre Sucia de Granger, tal y como me había dicho Malfoy, era una sabelotodo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a odiar a otra persona que no fuese Potter. Todo el colegio se paraba en los pasillos para contemplarlo, ¡maldita sea! ¡Ni que fuera una obra de arte! ¿Qué tiene ese niñato que los demás no tengamos? Ese Potter sólo tuvo suerte, "derrotó" al Señor Oscuro porque así estaba escrito, no porque tuviese un talento oculto. Esas bobadas no pienso tragármelas. Sé que el Señor Tenebroso volverá a resurgir. Lo sé.

Salí de mi habitación y entré en la sala común de Slytherin, una sala de un color verdoso, con muebles tallados y sofás de cuero negro. Por suerte, no había demasiada gente, la mayoría estarían seguramente en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando de un fantástico desayuno. Mis tripas rugieron, señal de que era hora de imitar a mis compañeros y llevarme algo a la boca. Recorrí varios pasillos en las mazmorras hasta alcanzar el cuadro que comunicaba el exterior con nuestra sala común. Por suerte, el Gran Comedor estaba cerca.

Entré, y tal y como me supuse, estaba lleno de gente. Pensar que iba a ser así durante siete largos años me deprimía. _Vamos, Vic, has sobrevivido una semana, puedes hacerlo siete años_.

- ¡Prince! ¡Por aquí! – era la voz de Malfoy la que me llamaba, indicándome que me sentara con él y con sus amigos – ¿Has mirado el horario?

- Por desgracia…

- Yo estoy muy contento – contestó, al parecer no mentía – Será una ocasión perfecta para dejar en ridículo a Potter y su estúpido amigo Weasley.

- Y a esa Granger – añadió Goyle.

- Bien dicho, Goyle - le felicitó Malfoy – Así que Potter es la nueva mascota del colegio, ¿eh? Ya veremos quien rie mejor aquí.

- ¿Celoso, Draco? - le pregunté, llevándome un trozo de bacon a la boca – Cualquiera diría que le temes a ese niñato.

- No seas estúpida, Prince. Cualquiera es mejor que ese imbécil. Míralo – dijo, clavando su mirada en él y su amigo. Con la mirada me obligó a darme la vuelta, cosa que no me hacía especial ilusión - ¿No es fascinante lo repulsivo que es?

- Draco, por favor – lo miré resoplando – No necesito que me arruines el desayuno con esa cosa, ¿vale? Ya tengo bastante con saber que tenemos clase doble con él – y con Snape, pensé. Volví a centrar mi atención en mi plato, aunque sin demasiadas ganas.

El desayuno terminó y me dirigí con mis nuevos compañeros a los calabozos, para tener nuestra clase de pociones. La clase era un lugar frío y oscuro, con animales conservados en frascos, flotando libremente por las paredes. Mi padre, quiero decir, el Profesor Snape empezó la clase pasando lista:

— Ah, sí. Harry Potter – murmuró en un tono sombrío al llegar hasta su nombre – Nuestra nueva… celebridad.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Yo me quedé seria; no le veía la gracia a aquello. El Profesor Snape terminó de pasar lista (había procurado no mirralo a los ojos cuando me llamó) y nos miró a todos con aquellos negros sin brillo, que desde pequeña me habían dado algo de respeto. Nunca había visto una pizca de cariño en aquella oscura mirada.

– Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo – Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Toda la clase estaba en absoluto silencio. Miré hacia un lado y vi a Granger sentada en el borde de su silla, como deseando levantarse y demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque. Yo también tenía ganas de empezar, pero no quería demostrar nada, sólo quería empezar. Puede que llevase aquello de las pociones en la sangre.

– ¡Potter! – gritó de pronto el Profesor Snape – ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

La celebridad se quedó totalmente desconcertada, mirando a los lados en busca de un poco de ayuda. La única que tenía la mano levantada era la estúpida de Granger. Tuve ganas de contestar "Filtro de Muertos en vida", pero me callé. Así no iba a demostrar nada y sólo haría que me pareciera más a Granger. Potter admitió que no lo sabía y el Profesor Snape hizo una mueca burlona.

– Bah, bah… es evidente que la fama no lo es todo. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Otra vez la ignorancia del niño prodigio era evidente. Malfoy y sus dos compañeros se reían ahora a carcajadas. Otra vez quise contestar, pero me contuve; Granger, en cambio, parecía querer ponerse en pie en cualquier momento y gritar la respuesta a todo el colegio.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y luparia?

— No lo sé – contestó con calma – Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe, ¿por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

Aquello ya era el colmo. Ya no sólo ese niñato era un ignorante, sino que ahora también iba de chulo. Pues no se lo iba a pasar tan fácilmente. Snape ordenó a Granger que se sentara.

— Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y aj-

— Asfódelo y ajenjo se usan para obtener un poderoso somnífero llamado "Filtro de Muertos en Vida" – interrumpí. No quería ser la sabionda de turno, pero aquello era un insulto a la materia – Un bezoar – seguí sin importarme las miradas asesinas de mi padre – es un piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y se usa como un antiveneno. Acónito y luparia son exactamente la misma planta.

— Exacto – agregó el Profesor Snape, dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de lo que interpreté como enfado – Deberíais estar apuntándolo todo.

Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos nada más produnciada la frase. Yo no me moví; no lo necesitaba.

— Se le restará un punto a la casa de Gryffindor por su descaro, Señor Potter – acto seguido me miró – Cinco puntos para la casa de Slytherin.

¡Conseguido!

El ejercicio de aquel día era muy simple, demasiado simple: preparar una cura contra forúnculos. Mi compañero fue Malfoy, por suerte. No sé qué hubiese pasado si me tocaba formar pareja con Potter o Granger. Snape se paseó por toda la clase, observando nuestro trabajo. Le restó puntos aquellos Gryffindor que aplastaban mal los colmillos de serpiente o que no calculaban bien la cantidad de ortigas secas que había que echar en el caldero. Mesa por mesa los fue criticando y rebajando a todos; a todos salvo a nuestra mesa. Por lo visto no era la única que era bueno en pociones: Malfoy tenía una mano perfecta, casi no hizo falta enfadarme (salvo cuando intentó echar 3 gramos de ortigas más para que fuese más efectivo). El Profesor Snape no paró de alabanrnos durante el resto de la clase, remarcando que nuestra perfección era el reflejo de una mente brillante y un futuro prometedor. Quise decirle que dejara de ponerme en evidencia, pero no podía hacerlo sin parecer una pelota o sin revelarle a toda la clase que aquella confianza repentina era porque en realidad era mi padre. En vez de eso, bajé la mirada y seguí atendieno el fuego.

La clase terminó sin más incidentes que un chico Gryffindor que había terminado en la enfermería con pústulas rojas por todo el cuerpo. Su caldero se había convertido en un ácido que lo quemó todo a su paso. Potter se ganó una reprimenda por aquel incidente, aunque no era su compañero de clase; tanto daba, lo importante era que Gryffindor había perdido un montón de puntos y nosotros los habíamos ganado.

* * *

Siento mucho la espera :( He estado sin ordenador durante un tiempo, así que fui subiendo los capítulos que ya tenía; y este en concreto, lo escribí nada más tener ordenador nuevo, lo que explica que no sea tan bueno o tan jugoso que los anteriores. Otra vez, lo siento.


End file.
